Canción de Dragones y Cazadores
by Levy the Reader
Summary: /AU/ Todos tenemos secretos, oscuros y ocultos, que no queremos mostrar. Incluso con doce años, se puede guardar un terrible secreto. Esto lo aprendió Gajeel, el bruto hijo de un herrero, al conocer a Levy, la hija del patrón del condado. El día en que vió lo que tanto ocultaba, su destino quedó sellado. ¿Qué retorcido misterio puede ocultar una dulce niña de doce años? /3-short/


¡HEEEY! He vuelto, sep. Y hoy, con un three-short GaLe para homenajear a mis principios (_con lo que significa McGarden. Ains…_). Espero que os guste, es un Gale en más o menos la Edad Moderna, y que el primer capítulo empieza con niños de doce años un poco mal hablados (_es que Gajeel, Gray y Lyon tienen un pico de oro…_). Sólo espero que os guste… y que os deje un traume, gee hee.

Por cierto~ Voy a poner que Frosch es verde y no rosa xD

**Disclaimer: **FT es de Hiro Mashima.

**Infancia:**

· · ·

—Vamos mocoso, ¡a la base secreta! — salí corriendo disparado por la puerta vieja, contento de salir a jugar.

—¡Espérame, Gajeel! — Un niño de ocho años más o menos, corría con sus pequeñas piernas detrás de mí. En su cabeza, había un extraño gato verde.

—¡Mamá, viejo! — me acerqué al marco de la ventana, con las sandalias golpeando la gravilla — ¡Voy con el mocoso a la base secreta! ¡Llegaremos a la hora de cenar!

—¡Qué no llames mocoso a tu hermano, Gajeel-nii! — una mujer de cabellos castaños y ondulados, con porte campechano y traje de campesina, apareció detrás de la barra, con el ceño fruncido — ¡Y cuida de él, o ya verás la que te espera!

—Qué sí, pesada — susurré Gajeel, con un bufido.

—¿Qué me has llamado, cielo?

—¡N-nada mamá! ¡Ya nos íbamos! — me fui corriendo — ¡Queridísimo hermanito menor, vayámonos corriendo!

Soy Gajeel, Gajeel Redfox, hijo de una familia herrera. Vivimos en un pequeño pueblecito llamado Fairy Tail, en una casa en la que tenemos también la herrería y la tienda. Mi madre, Skidrium (_el viejo la llama Ski_) es un poco pesada; no para de regañarme y gritarme cuando llamo mocoso a mi hermano menor, aunque sea verdad. Pero, en el fondo, es genial; no hay quien prepare mejor cocido en todo el pueblo que ella, y eso que también ayuda a hacer las armas. Cuando su instinto maternal no se dispara, suele ser muy tranquila y, cuando el viejo le dice cosas al oído, se pone muy roja y le da una buena colleja. De las que suenan. Sí, esas collejas que sólo saben dar las madres.

Mi viejo, Metallicana, es un abuelete roñoso. No para de gruñir y hacer comentarios que no comprendo. Cuando estoy aprendiendo a forjar, no para de gritarme por todo. ¡Ni que él se hubiese equivocado de materiales alguna vez! Aún así, es bastante genial, bastante alegre. Tiene el pelo negro y ojos castaños. El pelo lo heredamos el mocoso y yo, los ojos rojos de mamá.

El mocoso es mi hermano menor, Rogue. Tiene un gato verde siempre encima, Frosch, pero yo sé muy bien que mi gato, Phanter Lily, es mil veces mejor. ¡Anda que si es mejor! Es más inteligente y sabe decir más que: "_Pienso lo mismo~_". Mi hermano es algo miedoso, aunque luego se hace el valiente muchas veces. Algo me dice que es bipolar, no sé.

Ahora mismo estoy echando una carrera por el bosque adentro, para ir al árbol de las raíces cruzadas, escalarlo e ir a la base secreta. Ahí guardo mis tesoros; la primera daga que me salió bien, la pelota que me regalaron a los seis años, un pañuelo que me cosió mi madre, el primer diente que se le cayó a Rogue… todas esas pequeñas cosas, están guardadas en un cofre de hierro cuya llave siempre llevo al cuello.

Falta poco para llegar a la base secreta. A veces me paro un poco, para que el mocoso me pueda alcanzar, pero ni en broma me ganará en esta carrera. Sigo corriendo, con la hierba fresca de la lluvia de por la noche bajo los pies sucios de barro. Veo un árbol lleno de musgo, con dos raíces cruzadas. Lo rodeo un poco, y veo los mal clavados tablones en el tronco para subir.

—Vamos, mocoso. ¡Subieeendo! — dije, con un tono burlón.

—¡No te burles de mi, Gajeel-nii! — bufó Rogue.

—Fro piensa lo mismo~ — a veces creo que es una rana. Por el color y eso. ¡Ah! Hablando de gatos; me pregunto si Phanter Lily ya estará en la base…

Subo a toda velocidad, algo ansioso. Esa pequeña cabaña que hizo mi padre y que yo ayude daba a muchas ramas que daban a otros árboles, convirtiéndolo en un parque de juegos. Cojo impulso en el último tablón y, agarrándome al suelo de la base, logro subir. Suspiro de manera orgullosa con una sonrisa. Pero la sonrisa se me borra al ver algo inusual…

¿Pero qué demonios…?

Una niña de mi edad (doce años), de cabellos cortos, azules y rebeldes, ordenados mínimamente por una cinta rosa, me miraba curiosa. Llevaba un vestido de ricos; creo que era una blusa blanca de mangas abombadas hasta los codos más un vestido rosa tirando a cereza que llegaba hasta sus tobillos. Llevaba medias blancas manchadas de barro, al igual que las lujosas bailarinas negras y el borde de la falda. Estaba sentada en un rincón, con un libro bastante grueso, y a Phanter Lily atrapado entre sus dos brazos.

—Buenas tardes, Gajeel. Ya tardabas — me dijo muy tranquilo, ese estúpido gato.

—¿Quién diablos eres tú? — la miré desafiante. Nadie se atreve a meterse en nuestra base. Mía, de los gatos, y de mi hermano.

—¿Quién es ella, Gajeel-nii? — Rogue ya había subido, y se encontraba agarrándome el remendado pantalón mientras la señalaba, algo temeroso. Era bastante tímido.

—Y-yo ya me voy… Perdón por las molestias — la niña se levantó, dejando a Phanter en el suelo y atrapando el grueso libro entre sus brazos y pecho — Sólo buscaba un lugar tranquilo para leer. Y Lily se mostró muy amable interesándose por mi lectura.

—¿Ah? – palabras complicadas, igual a palabras de señorita — ¿Eres una de esas señoritas ricas?

—Levy Mcgarden — se presentó, con una reverencia — ¿Y eres…?

—No te importa— dije, tajante. Pareció amedrentarse un poco. ¡Ja! Para que sepas que aquí no puedes volver, señorita .

—¡Niñato! — Lily me pegó una colleja — ¡No hables así a una señorita!

—¡Pero si se ha colado! ¡Co-la-do!

—¡Buscaba un lugar para leer en paz! — Lily suspiró con pesadez.

—Y-yo ya me voy… muchas gracias por dejarme estar, Lily — se dirigió hacia la escalera, nerviosa. Pasó a mi lado, y yo estaba con la barbilla bien alzada y los brazos cruzados. ¡Qué aprendiese! Entonces, sentí cómo el mocoso se movía ligeramente.

—¡Espere! — soltó mi hermano. ¿Rogue llamando a alguien que acababa de conocer…? La niñita se dio media vuelta. Al ver que el mocoso era más bajo que ella, se inclinó un poco y, con una sonrisa, lo escuchó — Quédate, por favor. ¡No te preocupes por Gajeel! Papá y mamá siempre dicen que es estúpido, así que es posible que lo sea. ¡Puedes quedarte!

—¡Oye, mocoso! — formé un puño y comencé a restregárselo en la cabeza. ¿¡Quién se creía!?

—¿D-de verdad? — la niñita me miró. Tenía las manos cogidas y apoyadas en el pecho, y parecía que los dos ojos se habían iluminado de repente. Miré hacia otro lado. ¡Molesta!

—V-vale… ¡Pero con una condición! — estiré el brazo hacia ella, dejándole el dedo índice entre sus ojos y a Rogue gimiendo de dolor.

—¿Cuál?

—¡Aquí mando yo! ¡Así que nada de niñerías cómo lo de jugar a papás y a mamás o té y esas idioteces! ¿Entendido?

—¡Sí! ¡Muchísimas gracias! — y otra vez con esa sonrisa sincera. ¡Es muy molesta!

—¡C-cállate, enana! — ¡me pone enfermo! Cada vez que sonríe, me pongo rojo… ¡es que me enferma!

· · ·

Estoy dormido, lo sé porque en la realidad no soy tan alto, y no existen los ponis rosas que vuelan y aterrorizan aldeas. Creo que los cuentos de la enana me han hecho soñar con estas aventuras… al parecer, lee mucho, es una rata de biblioteca.

Me despierto poco a poco. Al parecer estoy tumbado, y la cabeza está apoyada en algo blando. No hace frío ni calor, la temperatura ideal, y todo está muy callado. Me sorprende no escuchar los gritos de Frosh y Rogue. Extraño…

Gruño y abro poco a poco los ojos. La luz del atardecer parecen dos puñales… pero eran paradas por algo. Al abrirlos, me encontré con dos ojos grandes y de miel además de mechones de cabello azul revuelto y colgante. Me miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, aunque el plano era distinto… ah.

Había dormido en sus piernas. Y se estaba a gustito.

—¡Ahhh! — me levanté estrepitosamente, llevándome por delante el libro de ella. Joder, ¿¡C-cómo se le ocurre!? Aunque se estaba bien…

—¿Dormiste bien, Gajeel? — me preguntó, inocente.

—¡Tú, enana! ¿¡Qué demonios hago ahí dormido!?

—Verás — y se ríe — Lo hiciste tú. Estabas a mi lado, pero después caíste. Jiji, estás rojo~

—¿¡Y-yo!? ¡I-imaginas cosas!

—Hombre, Gajeel — el gato apareció detrás, muy pícaro — ¿Tuviste dulces sueños?

—¡C-callaos!

Lo hacen para joderme, está claro. Miro a mi alrededor y veo a Rogue y Frosh leyendo un libro… espera… ¿¡Leyendo!?

—Oye mocoso, ¿sabes leer?

—¡Levy me enseñó!

—A Frosh también~

Miré hacia el hueco que hacía llamar ventana; estaba oscureciendo bastante. Me levanté y miré a los gatos y a Rogue, para transmitir el mensaje de que nos íbamos a casa.

—Nosotros ya nos vamos — anuncié. La enana se entristeció un poco.

—Bueno, pues… ¿os veo mañana? — me preguntó con una sonrisa tímida.

—¿En serio cre-?

—¡Claro, Levy! ¿Puedo llevarme el libro? — Rogue alzaba el libro, interrumpiéndome. Levy respondió con un sí y revolviéndole el pelo.

Lily y Frosh también se despidieron de ella. ¿Yo? ¡P-por supuesto que no! Ella se había colado en nuestra base, sin permiso… aunque he de admitirlo, me lo he pasado genial. Levy no iba lenta a la hora de ir por ahí saltando de árbol en árbol, sin importarle lo sucia que esté su falda. Aunque me preocupé cuando se cayó del árbol… ¡Y se pone a reír la tía, en medio del suelo y del barro! Vamos, yo preocupándome, al borde de morir por lo rápido que iba el corazón, y ella riéndose como si nada. ¡Es que si se mata, nos vamos a la cárcel!

Caminaba con el mocoso, él riéndose y charlando emocionado con los dos gatos sobre el libro. Se titulaba _Robin Hood_, creo. Bueno, no me interesa. Estoy demasiado absorto en mi mente profunda (_con la que hablo_) y en esa chica. No es que me guste ni nada… es que me parece extraño que la enana se escapase, sabiendo lo estrictos que son los padres de la nobleza.

A lo lejos divisé nuestra casa. Afuera, el viejo armado cortaba leña encima de uno de los tocones. Como siempre, tenía el pelo negro enmarañado, encrespado y con un par de canas. Miró a Rogue y después a mí, para después mirar incrédulo a Rogue.

—¿Qué es eso, hijo?

—¡_Robin Hood_! — Rogue casi mete el libro entre los ojos del viejo. Parecía confundido. Rogue infló los mofletes y medio molesto, dijo: — ¡Es un libro genial! Trata de un bandido que roba a los ricos para dárselo a los pobres. Primero era de la nobleza, pero llegó…

—Eh… hijo… — el viejo lo interrumpió, estupefacto. Me contuve las ganas de reír — ¿Quién te ha enseñado a leer?

—Una amiga que conocieron estos dos — intervino Lily. Luego me miró a mí y dijo — Aunque creo que hizo especiales migas con Gajeel…

—¡Fro piensa lo mismo~!

—¡C-callaos! ¡No es verdad! ¡Y tú, viejo, para de reírte!

—¡Un poco de respeto, criajo! — me pegó una colleja. Pero después me comenzó a pegar codazos pequeños y leves, pícaro — A ver si es una buena moza… Porque, para que lea, ¡tiene que ser muy inteligente!

—¡A cenar! — gritó mi madre desde la ventana.

El olor a compota de verduras de huerta inundaba hasta el jardín. Los ojos rojos de mi madre miraban con reproche el pantalón parcheado y resquebrajado. Entramos por la chirriante puerta de madera, mientras el gato verde corría a la cocina por su comida. En cambio, Lily iba más relajado y tranquilo.

Estábamos a la mesa, con las velas ofreciendo iluminación. La pota de cerámica estaba en la mesa, con patatas y espinacas cocidas, esperando ser comidas. Cada uno con su cuenco de madera; Rogue balanceaba las piernas debajo de la mesa, el viejo mordisqueaba un trozo de hierro, mi madre servía el cuenco de Rogue y yo estaba ahí, sentado, pensando con el ceño fruncido. Cuando estábamos comiendo, mi madre rompió el silencio.

—Bueno, ¿habéis vuelto a ir por los árboles?

—¡Sí! — Rogue lucía el más emocionado — Aunque hoy menos…

—¡Ah, ya! — el viejo pareció darse cuenta de algo. Atrayendo la atención de mi madre, con una sonrisa algo burlona dijo: —Ski, el criajo este tiene novia. ¡Y es muy lista, además! Enseñó a leer al Rogue y le prestó un libraco.

—¡No es mi novia, joder! — protesté.

—¡Ese vocabulario, Gajeel! — mi madre me miró mal. Parecía tranquila… — ¿Y quién es esa niña?

—¡Es Levy! ¡Levy McGarden! ¡Se comporta como una señorita, pero nos la pasamos jugando y ensuciándonos sin problemas! — espetó Rogue, con simple alegría. Mis viejos dejaron caer las cucharas en los platos.

—¿¡LA SEÑORITA MCGARDEN!? ¿¡LA HIJA DEL PATRÓN DEL PUEBLO!? ¿¡LA MISMA!?— gritó mi madre. Me miró con una mezcla de adoración y sorpresa, para levantarse y darme besos — ¡Ay, hijo mío, buen gusto es el que tienes! ¡Sigue así y nos haremos ricos!

—¡Mamá, para! — me la quité de encima. La mano grande y tosca del viejo se apoyó en mi hombro. Me miró con confianza paternal.

—¡Hijo, es la primera vez que siento que has hecho algo bien en tu vida! ¡Se acabaron las estrecheces!

—¡QUE-NO-ES-MI-NOVIAAAA! — grité. ¡Joder! ¡No paran de atosigarme con ello! Se quedaron en silencio, mirándome con esa sonrisa pilla. Pero claro, en este silencio, el don de la oportunidad de Rogue tuvo que intervenir.

—Yo creía que eso de que el chico se duerme en las piernas de la chica lo hacían las parejas… — gracias Rogue. Recuérdame que te asesine después.

—¡Ya sabía que eras un bribón!

—¡D-d-dejadme en paz!

Ahora fuera de gritos y burlas. ¿La enana, hija del patrón? ¿De ese tío que dirige la cosa esa de los impuestos del condado? Vaya…

Así no hay quien piense en paz. ¡NO ES MI NOVIA, JODER!

· · ·

Estaba con la pandilla en el "_parque_". Bueno, no era exactamente un parque. Era un conjunto de malas hierbas, arbustos, palos y materiales sobrantes de las carpinterías y herrerías. Simulaban columpios con tablones de madera y sogas, y había un tobogán hecho de madera pulida y resbaladiza.

El llamitas se columpiaba cómo un mono por todos los sitios, seguido de su gato Happy y Lisanna. Gray y Lyon peleaban semidesnudos por ahí, Gray siendo animado por Juvia. Romeo, Rogue y Wendy jugaban en la hierba, pero el mocoso no paraba de presumir de su libro y contar cosas de él.

—¡Hey hierritos! — me llamó el hielito — ¿Quién vale mejor para caza dragones, Lyon o yo?

—Ninguno. ¡Obviamente lo seré yo!

—¡Demuéstralo! — me gritó Lyon.

Y comenzamos a pelear. Puñetazos, patadas… Gee Hee, ese par se llevó lo suyo. Lo que paró la pelea fue mi hermano, sacudiéndome y llamándome.

—¡Gajeel, que Levy nos espera!

—Ah… — fingí el no acordarme, pero Lily me pegó una colleja — ¡Que sí, vamos!

—¿Levy? — me preguntó Juvia — Juvia quiere saber si es una nueva amiga. Quizás especial…

—No lo es— gruñí, ante su sonrisa pícara — Ya os la presentaré.

—¡Preséntanosla ya! — demandó Lisanna — Tenemos mucha curiosidad por tu novia.

—¡Qué. No. Es. Mi. Noviaaaa! — repetí, enfadado. Y todos se rieron.

Nos fuimos a buscarla a la base. Como siempre, esa enana era muy molesta. ¡Por su culpa, todos pensaban lo que no era!

· · ·

—¿Y son simpáticos? ¿Les caeré bien? ¿Tienen gustos peculiares? — no paraba de echar preguntas por esa boca. Me estaba estresando.

Llevaba un vestido naranja, con una camiseta blanca debajo. Llevaba otras medias y calzado que parecía más cómodo. Tenía un lazo blanco en la cintura y en el pelo… Joder, yo nunca me fijo en estas idioteces…

Giré los talones, la encaré y ella se debió sorprender, aunque seguía con la mirada ansiosa. Levanté una mano y revolví su pelo, como hace el viejo con Rogue. Al principio se tensó, pero luego se relajó.

—Tranquila. Son raritos, pero eres menos rarita que ellos — le dije.

—V-vale… — murmuró con la boca pequeña. Estaba con la cabeza agachada, y un poco roja. Adorable…

—¡B-bueno, vamos a por ellos! ¿¡No!? — ¡Bien! Ahora yo estoy nervioso. Yupi.

—Jejeje… — Lily se reía con los dientes detrás. ¡Maldito gato!

Llegamos al parque. La escena era tan pintoresca como cotidiana. Lo primero que hice fue mirar a Levy, que estaba roja a no más poder. Le tapé los ojos. ¡Ni en broma quería que mirase! Gray y Lyon estaban en pelotas, con Natsu corriendo por ahí con sus calzoncillos, Lisanna tapándose los ojos, Romeo imitándome con Wendy y Juvia sufriendo un ataque de demonios mentales.

—¡M-me dijiste que eran raritos, no unos pervertidos! — se quejó ella.

Los dos nudistas se tiraron encima de Natsu y se pusieron sus calzoncillos. Dejé a la enana mirar, así como Romeo. Ellas estaban sonrojadas a no más poder. Dios, nunca sentí tanto odio hacia ese par… Lisanna se acercó a Levy, curiosa. Al verla mejor de cerca, pegó un brinco y se puso nerviosa de repente, mientras jugaba con su estropeada falda y miraba el vestido de alta calidad de Levy.

—B-buenos días, señorita McGarden, un placer conocerla. Mi nombre es Lisanna, para servirla… — dijo, casi en un murmuro. Gee Hee, se le ha comido la lengua el gato, y eso que es siempre tan parlanchina.

—¡Por favor, tutéame! — ella infló sus mofletes de esa manera tan infantil.

—¡C-claro, seño-, Levy! — rectificó rápida.

—Esto… ¿crees que podrías presentarme a los demás? — preguntó, tímida y con una trémula sonrisa. ¡Joder! Qué yo también puedo hacer eso. Además, la encontré primero. ¡Con lo cual presento yo!

—¡Oye, enana! ¡Yo también puedo presentarte! ¿lo sabías? — espeté con el ceño fruncido. Lisanna puso esa sonrisa juguetona y pícara que sólo pone cuando hablo con Juvia.

—Oh~ ¡Estás celoso! Pues tranquilo, celosín, toda tuya — me dijo, con un golpecito en el hombro.

—¡P-paradme ya de joder con el tema! — protesté. ¿¡Ya basta, no!? Miré hacia la izquierda, para ver a Levy jugando con su falda mientras bajaba la mirada. Mierda, ese dulce y azucarado sonrojo no ayuda nada a calmarme. Van a pasar mucho tiempo, quizás nunca, hasta que Gajeel Redfox, futuro Asesino de Dragones de la nación, caiga en esas paridas de los sentimientos.

—Entonces… Preséntame, Gajeel — me pidió con una mirada suplicante. ¡Dios, no causa más que molestias! Con una mirada me molesta, me preocupa y me enferma. ¿¡Si no por qué estaría rojo, eh!?

—C-claro… — pese a lo que vocifera mi interior, sólo alcanzo a tartamudear unas palabras. ¿Pero qué demonios te pasa?

Natsu se acercó tan vivaracho como siempre a presentarse. Gray y Lyon se acercaban sin la camiseta y echando chispas. Juvia estaba a punto de explotar de felicidad imaginando a saber qué cosas, pero fue retenida por la presencia de Levy y su habitual timidez. Romeo y Wendy miraban cómo a una heroína de cuentos a Levy. A saber que les habrá contado Rogue…

—Bueno — comencé — Ella es Levy McGarden, la-

—¡La señorita! — gritaron Wendy y Juvia a la vez. Tropezando con sus propios pies — ¡Un gusto en conocerla! Mi nombre es Wendy/Juvia. (_Aunque Juvia lo dijo en tercera persona_).

—¡No seáis formales, por favor! — se quejó Levy. A que jode cuando te repiten el mismo tema ¿eh?

—Bueno, yo soy Natsu — dijo él — ¡Y mi gato es Happy!

—¡Aye! — se acercó a Phanter y a Frosh y les dijo: — ¿…Tenéis pescado?

—No. ¡Estás castigado, recuerda! — regañó Phanter Lily.

—Jo~ es que hoy no está Charle… — suspiró Happy.

—Charle está en casa, vendrá en un minuto — dijo Wendy, reviviendo a Happy con un solo comentario.

—Bueno, los dos strippers que hay ahí son Gray y Lyon, dos hermanos — dije.

—E-espero que no se quiten mucha ropa… — rezó, sonrojada. Y con la mirada baja… y esos cabrones provocaron qué ella se son — ¡Joder, Gajeel! ¡Deja de enfermarte!

—Eso díselo a este gilipollas — dice Gray, señalando a Lyon.

—No le creas. Aún se sigue meando en la cama — dice Lyon, riéndose entre dientes. Gray le mira con un odio profundo y rencoroso.

—¿Qué has dicho, gilipollas?

—¡Lo que oyes, idiota!

—¡Levy-chan, vayamos a saltar a la cuerda! — dijo Lisanna, sonriente, ignorando al par.

—¡Voy! — anunció la enana.

Yo voy a meterme con los gemelos en alguna pelea, pero antes de que la enana se fuese corriendo jugar, ella se paró en seco y giró sobre sus talones. Yo estaba curioso del por qué la acción, con los brazos detrás de la cabeza. Y ella, con es cabello azul pegándose a la cara y esa falda volando a cada paso, me dijo:

—¡Muchas gracias por dejarme ser tu amiga!

—¿Y-y eso a que viene…? — dije, en voz baja. Es que me pilló por sorpresa ¿vale? Ninguna chica va diciendo esas cosas tan a la ligera.

—Es que… — cambió su semblante a uno cabizbajo y avergonzado — En casa sólo juego con Jellal-nii, mi hermano; Lu-chan y Sting-kun, mis dos primos… es que Padre no quiere a "_sucios campesinos hablando conmigo_" porque dice que si no se me pegará los aires campechanos y el vocabulario vulgar… — después, con una sonrisa, me dijo — ¡Pero Padre no estará unas semanas, así que pueden venir a casa cuando quieran, Jellal-nii me deja!

—C-c-claro… — lo que me faltaba, conocer a la familia…

Me dedicó una última sonrisa para después girarse e ir corriendo junto con las chicas. Se parecía a un pequeño pájaro azul, de esos que dictan las Leyendas; se cuentan que los pájaros azules son almas de hadas que se aparecen sólo a personas que necesitan mejorar cosas en su vida o se lo merecen… Un hada, ¿eh? Levy McGarden, volando alto cómo un hada…

Las hadas deben parecerse a ella.

· · ·

Vale. Bien. ¿A quién se le ocurrió la brillante idea de presentarse en casa de Levy? ¡Ni siquiera voy con la ropa de Iglesia! ¿Cómo me voy a presentar así? Seguramente me echarán por tener más agujeros en los pantalones y por olisquear el hierro de las cacerolas… Un momento. ¿¡Desde cuando me importa causar buena impresión!?

Desde que la conocimos, habían pasado ya cinco días y estaba con nosotros todo el tiempo. Jugaba, se manchaba, y cuando se ponía el Sol, Romeo, Wendy y Rogue se sentaban a escucharla. Luego, los demás, se iban acoplando a los cuentos. ¿Yo? Bueno, como todos estaban escuchando… ¡tuve que escuchar, que remedio!

Enfrente de la gran puerta de ébano, estábamos todos reunidos. Nuestras madres insistieron en que las "_hermanas mayores_ " nos acompañasen, y que tuviésemos muchos modales y eso. Al final, nos acompañaron las adolescentes de Erza, Mirajane, Ultear, tres chicas en casa con un solo chico… hum. Sospechoso. Estábamos todos con diferentes emociones, pero ansiosos. Aunque yo… estoy aterrorizado.

La puerta se abre, dejando ver a dos jóvenes doncellas, una de cabello morado y largo en una coleta con gafas y la otra tenía el cabello corto de un color azul oscuro. Nos miraban sonrientes, y estaban a punto de recibirnos cuando dos figuras de mi edad, más menudas, aparecen directas hacia nosotros.

—¡Bienvenidos! — dice Levy, con el cabello revuelto. Entonces, se gira a sus doncellas — ¡Ya los recibo yo, Kinana, Laki! ¡Podéis retiraros!

Hacen una reverencia y se van, con perfecta postura, aunque puedo escuchar como cuchichean entre ellas. Levy va a acompañada de una niña de su edad, rubita, y ambas van bien vestidas. Ya sabes, Levy con un vestido color crema con un lazo rojo en el pecho y pelo, y la rubita iba con un vestido blanco-azulado, bueno, ambas como señoritas. Levy era un puro revoltijo de nervios, pero su compañera se mantenía recta y sonriente, y nos examinaba ansiosa, con brillo en los ojos.

—¡Bueno, bienvenidos a mi casona! — nos saluda Levy, sonriente.

—¿Desayunaste? Porque la leche no se nota — me burlo, para relajar la tensión.

—¡Gajeel! — me regaña Levy, pero mis amigos bien que se ríen. Levy bufa y me da un puñetazo en el brazo, junto con un mohín en los labios. Yo me río.

—Mi nombre es Lucy Heartfilia, prima de Levy McGarden. Estoy aquí de huésped junto a mi hermano Sti… ¿Dónde está? — se pregunta, mirando a todos lados — ¡STING!

—¡Ya voy, hermana pesada! — y un chico de la edad de Rogue, rubio como su hermana, aparece detrás de ella, vestido con las ropas de señorito y un gato encima de la cabeza — Soy Sting y blablablá. Los amigos de Levy, ¿no? Bueno, pues yo soy el hermano de esta pijilla. ¡Y este es Lector, mi gato!

—¡Idiota, sé más formal! — Lucy le pega una colleja, nada femenina — Bueno, ¡esperamos ser amigos!

Lector se fue con Charle, Happy, Frosh y Panther Lily por ahí, en una especie de secta de gatos. Ni me va ni me viene. Levy nos condujo hasta el salón principal, donde una doncella servía té en unas tazas de plata, y un hombre con un tatuaje extraño y sonrisa galante nos recibía.

—¡Bueno! Os voy a presentar a todos — dijo Levy, dando saltitos y palmadas para atraer la atención — ¡Él es Jellal-nii, ella Lu-chan, él Sting-kun y él Lector! Ellos son Gajeel, Rogue, Happy, Lily, Wendy, Romeo, Natsu, Lisanna, Juvia, Gray, Lyon, Charle, Frosch, Mira, Erza y Ultear — se había quedado sin aire, señalándonos y diciendo nuestro nombre.

—Qué mona — rió Mirajane.

—Aún no me creo que el mocoso de mi hermano sea amigo suyo — cuchichea Ultear.

—Y que nos dejen entrar en la casona… — dice Erza, soñadora.

Jellal inmediatamente saludó, muy elegantemente. Mirajane soltó un risa de las suyas, Ultear se presentó educadamente y Erza… ¿se había camuflado con su pelo? Qué tía…

La rubita guardaba la compostura, aunque se veía que se frotaba las manos con insistencia.

Jellal nos condujo hasta el salón, un amplio salón. Estaba lleno de sofás muy suaves, mesas de cristal y cuadros y jarrones, y ventanales, y criadas… ¡Dios! Nunca he visto tanta… cosa de ricos nunca. ¿Las paredes estaban hechas de oro? Nah… debe de ser que la madera es muy clara… ¿no?

—¡Bueno, yo soy el Rey de este castillo! — se autoproclamó Sting. Señaló a los menores — Y vosotros seréis mis súbditos.

—¿Eeeeh? — dijeron al unísono. Rogue habló — ¡No es justo! ¡Yo… yo quiero ser un bandido como Robin Hood!

—¡Yo…yo quiero ser una guerrera misteriosa!

—¡Las chicas no pueden luchar!

—¡Pues seré una chica que se haga pasar por chico para luchar!

—¡Yo quiero ser un mago!

Y los menores comenzaron a discutir sobre sus juegos de dragones y mazmorras. Los gatos ya se habían escapado, persiguiéndose entre ellos en el jardín. Jellal había invitado a las chicas a sentarse a tomar algo, y la enana nos condujo hasta el jardín. ¡Dios! ¡ERA ENORME! Estaba lleno de arbustos con flores, caminos de piedra, árboles altísimos…

—¿A qué queréis jugar? — preguntó.

—¡A las luchas!

—¡Al escondite!

Todos nos peleábamos para hacer que nuestro juego fuese el ganador. Al final, acabamos jugando al escondite. ¿El límite? ¡Ninguno! Todos nos pusimos a corretear mientras Natsu contaba hasta treinta.

Yo comencé a corretear por el jardín, y me escondí entre unos arbustos. De repente, alguien dio unos toquecitos en mi hombro. Me giro, y veo la amplia sonrisa de Levy.

—Ven conmigo. Tengo un escondite secreto… — dice ella, misteriosa. Me agarra de la muñeca y me levanta.

—Espe- ¡oye!

¡Y me arrastró! Me sacó de entre los arbustos y me llevó hasta un muro de piedra. Empujó una de las rocas y creó un pequeño agujero. Pasó por ahí y me invitó a hacer lo mismo. Después de pasar yo, comencé a echar un vistazo a mi alrededor. Era… ¡era el mismo bosque donde estaba la base secreta!

—Por aquí llegué a vuestra base secreta — dijo, pizpireta — ¿Vamos?

Y comenzó a echar a correr, y yo tras ella. Unos minutos después, la adelanté con orgullo, abriéndome paso entre los arbustos, las hojas caídas y los árboles. Cuando quise darme cuenta, ahí estaba nuestro árbol de raíces cruzadas, y comencé a subir por la escalera.

Yo ya estaba dentro y la enana subía tras de mí. ¡Ja! Qué lenta. Observé que ahora había un poco más de decoración: un par de libros apilados en una esquina, unos cojines, una manta y, por supuesto, el cofre. Me lo quedé mirando, con una sonrisa. Le enana se extrañó.

—¿Qué hay en ese cofre, Gajeel? — me preguntó, curiosa.

—No te importa — bufé.

—¡Claro que me importa! Siento curiosidad… ¿me lo enseñas, por favor? Aunque si el contenido es muy privado… — ella arruga su falda, nerviosa, mientras me mira con súplica. ¡Joder! Me cago en esos ojos grandes que tiene. ¡Es que… hacen magia o algo! ¡No es justo!

—Vaaale. Pero sólo por esta vez. ¡Y no toques nada! — advertí. Ella asintió con emoción y yo bufé.

Me incliné y abrí el viejo cofre de madera. La enana estaba de cuclillas junto a mí, mirando con emoción mis tesoros. Son míos, eh… cogí la peonza que había arriba de todo, y se la enseñé con orgullo.

—¿Ves esto? ¡Lo hice yo! — dije. Ella me miró impresionada.

—¿De verdad? ¡Guau! ¡Es impresionante! — coloqué la peonza y la hice rotar sobre sí misma — ¡Y funciona!

—¡Oye, oye! ¿Creías que no iba a funcionar? — bufé, y ella se disculpó. Saqué un pañuelo rojo — Me lo hizo mi madre. Cuando sea mayor y me convierta en un caza-dragones, ¡lo llevaré en el cuello, así! — al colocármelo, hacía esa impresión de esos tíos con pistolas y sombreros raros. Sí… seré un caza dragones que se forje sus propias armas, ¡y las mejores armas!

—¿Caza-dragones? — me miró con tristeza — ¿Pero eso no es…?

—Sí, muy peligroso. ¡Pero yo quiero ser un caza dragones! Quedan muy pocos, el entrenamiento es muy duro, y sólo falta un año para que me pueda ir y entrenar… ¡no puedo esperar! — dije, emocionado. Sin embargo, la enana tenía la mirada bajada — ¿Te pasa algo, enana?

—No, nada… — me dijo, con una sonrisa forzada— ¿Qué más hay?

—Pues, por supuesto, ¡la primera daga que hice! — dije.

Y charlamos, y ella escuchaba sorprendida todas las historias que había detrás de mis tesoros, desde el diente de Rogue, mi pelota, los zapatos quemados y una piedra suave y redonda. Todos, absolutamente todos. Llegamos al último, un collar de hilo y, como adorno, una placa de madera con un dibujo de un dragón hecho a navaja. La enana lo miraba con adoración.

—¡Es precioso! — me dijo — ¿Lo hiciste tú?

—¡Por supuesto! ¿Qué te crees? — dije, orgulloso. Ella tomó el collar entre sus manos.

—Es muy bonito… el dragón está hecho muy bien.

Me resultaba extraño. Ella estaba acostumbrada a las perlas, a la plata y al oro, ¿y por qué le gustaba tanto ese pedazo de madera con un dibujo? La veía tan feliz, examinando con la mirada el dragón que había entre sus manos. Tenía ese sonrojo perenne en sus mejillas y ese brillo en los ojos… joder, maldita enana, me he puesto otra vez rojo. ¡Si es que me enferma! Supongo que no tendré más remedio que…

—…quédatelo — le dije, casi en un murmullo. ¡Joder! ¿¡Y ahora por qué te cortas, EH!?

—¿Eh? — ella estaba confusa.

—¡Qué te lo regalo, joder! — le dije. No podía mirarla a la cara. Casi pude intuir su rostro emocionado y agradecido. ¡Joder y joder! ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan… así?

—¿¡De verdad!? ¿De verdad de la buena? — asentí, sin mirarla. Entonces, hizo algo que me tomó por sorpresa. Ella se inclinó, dio un pequeño respingo y me plantó un beso en toda la mejilla — ¡Muchísimas gracias!

Me volví a ella, anonadado. ¿¡P-p-p-pero qué cojones acaba de pasar…!? ¿¡M-m-m-me a-a-acaba de b-b-b-b-besar…!? ¿¡LA ENANA!?

—¿¡Pero qué mosca te ha picado!?

—¿Huh? Solamente te di un beso de agradecimiento. ¡Y estás todo rojo, Gajeel! — señaló, riéndose. Se estaba poniendo el collar alrededor del cuello.

—¡Lo sabía, lo hiciste para reírte de mí! — la acusé — ¡Devuélveme el collar!

—¡Santa Rita rita, lo que se da, no se quita! — me dijo. Y escapó la muy jodida por las escaleras, y yo tuve que ir persiguiéndola por todo el bosque. ¡Por todo el bosque!

Si es que no me trae nada más que problemas… Y yo solo la veía correr, confundiéndose entre la maleza y escapando de mi visión, mientras reía. Su falda su volaba a cada paso y su cabello azul no podía estar más revuelto y vivo. Me llevé una mano a la mejilla, notando que estaba ardiendo.

¿Por qué será que mi corazón late tan rápido después de aquel beso…?

· · ·

Otros cinco días pasaron después de eso. Levy vino con más frecuencia a la base, y bajaba mucho más con nosotros al parque. Su prima Lucy y su primo Sting la acompañaban al parque, pero jamás los traía a la base secreta. Sting se acopló perfectamente a los mocosos, y Lucy se llevaba muy bien con Juvia, Lisanna y el llamitas. Sobre todo con el llamitas… creo que el cabeza lava tuvo una conversación con sus padres parecida a la que tuve yo sobre Levy, Gee Hee.

Pasaron los días… hasta que llegó el último día en el que Levy podría bajar. ¿Por qué su padre no la permitía bajar con nosotros, jugar con nosotros…? ¿Cómo se puede ser tan cabrón…? ¿Cómo se puede negar la libertad de alguien de esa manera? La enana debería ser quién escoja su destino, y no un padre manipulador. La que decida con quién quiere estar. Es injusto.

La mañana y la tarde no paramos de jugar. A eso de las siete, Levy, Rogue, Frosch, Lily y yo estábamos en la base secreta. La enana se veía triste. Traía un vestido sencillo, color azul y mangas cortas y abombadas. Se la notaba desanimada. Creo que todos lloraron un poco al despedirse de ella en el parque, y los chiquillos se negaban a que dejase de contarles cuentos. Y sin embargo, ella sonreía…

Fue muy fuerte. Es muy fuerte.

—Levy-nee… — llamó Rogue. Estaba muy triste también — ¿Nos… nos cuentas una historia?

—Sería una buena despedida — opinó Lily.

—Fro piensa lo mismo… -—hasta ese gato estaba triste. Todos me miraron.

—¿Qué miráis…? Si la enana quiere contar un cuento, que lo cuente. ¡Qué me importa! — dije. Y me encontré inmediatamente con los ojos agradecidos de Levy.

—¡Sí, os contaré una historia más! — dijo, pensando también que era apropiado, y comenzó a relatar…

_Hace mucho, muchísimo tiempo_, había un reino muy rico y muy próspero. La gente era feliz, y el Rey y la Reina gozaban de tener a una hija maravillosa prometida a un príncipe igual de maravilloso (_otro cuento de princesas y príncipes… buff_).

Pero… un día, llegó un dragón _(¿un dragón?_). Era negro, negro como las sombras. Sus ojos eran plateados y desprendían maldad. Cada vez que sobrevolaba el reino, da igual que fuese un soleado medio día, una noche sin estrellas y de Luna roja aparecía (_gee hee, sería interesante cazarlo algún día_). El dragón usaba sus sombras para tragar casas, cosechas y animales. Pero nunca, nunca, personas. Aparecía en el alba de un día de Luna Llena, y cuando era medianoche, siempre llegaba a palacio y les demandaba a los Reyes: _"¡Dadme a vuestra hija! Sólo así dejaré de arruinar su reino_".

Los Reyes siempre se negaban, y el dragón siempre volvía. No importaba cuantas flechas lanzases, o cuantos cañonazos acertasen; el dragón hecho de sombras lo tragaba todo. Entonces, dos días antes de la Luna llena, el Rey tomó una decisión: "_Mi reino será destruido si no hacemos algo. Le daré mi hija al dragón_" _(¡qué cabrón!_). La Reina comenzó a llorar, y la princesa también lloraba, desconsolada.

A la noche del día siguiente, llevaron a la princesa a la terraza de la torre más alta. La ataron a un poste, con un vestido blanco y de novia. Cuando el alba se vio tapado por una inmensa oscuridad, el dragón apareció. Acercó su enorme cabeza al poste dónde estaba la princesa y pronunció: "_Aquí_ _estáis… al fin vuestro Rey estuvo de acuerdo conmigo_".

El dragón abrió sus fauces, mas no comió a la temblorosa princesa. Agarró el poste entre sus dientes, lo arrancó de cuajo y se fue volando hacia su mazmorra. Cuando la dejó en la torre de su alto castillo, con una garra quitó las cuerdas que la retenían. La princesa no entendía nada.

Los días siguientes, fueron extraños; el dragón traía comida a su torre y ropa limpia, y la princesa no entendía por qué (_qué cursilada…_). Hasta que, un día, ella le interrogó con preguntas, y el dragón la observaba en silencio. Con el tiempo y las preguntas, el dragón comenzó a hablar; no sobre él, si no que hacía preguntas sobre la princesa. Ella respondía encantada a su vida en palacio y a veces daba suspiros enamorados cuando hablaba de su prometido, lo cual hacía gruñir al dragón. Y, con el tiempo, se hicieron amigos. Y cuando la princesa quiso darse cuenta, se había enamorado del dragón. Porque sabía que dentro de él había alguien bueno, alguien de corazón humano. Así que un día le preguntó: _"¿Por qué me raptasteis?_". Y el dragón respondió: "_Porque me sentía solo. Yo era una humano y Rey de una rica tierra, pero… una bruja me echó esta maldición. Y tan furioso estaba con todo, que lo único que hice fue quemarlo todo a mi paso…_". (_Supongo que se arrepiente de verdad..._)

Entonces, ocurrió la tragedia.(_¿Eh?_)

El ejército del padre de la princesa se encaminó hasta el palacio del dragón, un palacio donde siempre era de noche, noche sin estrellas. La princesa, horrorizada, contemplaba todo desde su balcón. El dragón volaba sobre el palacio y el ejército disparaba flechas y más flechas, sin parar. Podía ver como había un arpón especial, en una ballesta especial, con una punta de piedra especial. Ese arpón, si alcanzaba el ojo del dragón, moriría.

Ella, desesperada, trató de salir de su habitación, cerrada a cal y canto. Tanto le gustaba la compañía del dragón, que no le importaba estar en aquel lugar. Después de la tercera vez que embistió contra la puerta, logró abrir un agujero y pasó por ahí. Bajó las escaleras, pasó por incontables pasadizos hasta que logró estar en el exterior. La escena la horrorizó: el dragón escupía fuego, incendiando a su paso. Lo peor de todo es que su padre, el Rey, estaba en la ballesta extraña: ¡iba a matar a su dragón! (_ala…_). _"¡Amada mía!_" su prometido se acercó corriendo, queriendo socorrerla. Hizo un intento de abrazo "_os extrañe mucho, mi señora…_". Sin embargo, la princesa deshizo el abrazo y lo miró con asco. _"¡Vais a matar a un dragón de corazón humano y puro! Cometió errores y se arrepiente… ¡mas no es malvado! ¡os lo ruego, acabad con esta lucha inútil!_". Su prometido la miró como si estuviese loca, y antes de poder replicar, se oyó un rugido desgarrador, desesperado. La princesa se puso pálida cuando vio al dragón caer y caer… _(¿lo…lo han matado? ¡no!_).

Se encontraba al lado del dragón herido. Lloraba, desconsolada. "_Lo siento, lo siento_", gimoteaba, triste y destrozada. Sólo atinó a darle un beso en una de sus escamas oscuras, pero eso fue suficiente. El dragón comenzó a brillar, y lo que era su cadáver se convirtió en un hombre. La princesa estaba maravillada y aliviada. Cuando despertó, rieron, felices y se besaron. El padre se opuso, pero al ver lo feliz que estaba su hija y de lo arrepentido que estaba el dragón, les dio su consentimiento para casarlos. Y para ayudar a reparar los destrozos del reino, el chico les dio su mayor riqueza: un mar de oro, en un sótano del tamaño de un lago.

Tuvieron muchos hijos, el ex prometido de la princesa se fue a vivir a las montañas como protesta por su matrimonio, y el reino no pudo ser más feliz y próspero.

_Y vivieron felices y comieron perdices…_

La enana remató el cuento. El mocoso y los gatos aplaudieron, totalmente embelesados por la historia. Me gustó la parte de la batalla…

—¡Fue muy bonito! — aplaudió Rogue.

—¡Fro piensa lo mismo~!

—Muchas gracias — dijo la enana, con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas. Lindo, adorable… — Realmente os echaré de menos, chicos.

—No digas esas cosas como si te fueses a marchar fue del país, enana — le dije, revolviendo su pelo. Ella se sonrojó y bajó la mirada, tímida — vivimos en el mismo pueblo, ¿no? Malo será que algún día no te veamos.

—Gajeel… — ella me miró con una mezcla de admiración, esperanza, añoranza y tristeza, todo junto. Y, de repente, me abrazó y comenzó a llorar. ¿Pero qué…? — ¡Os… os echaré de menos! ¡Iré a veros! ¡Os… os veré…! ¡Lo… prometo…!

Miré a Lily pidiendo ayuda, pero sólo sonrió con picardía. Suspiré y correspondí a su abrazo, para ver si dejaba de llorar. Y, de repente, Rogue también comenzó a llorar y se unió al abrazo. Y Frosch también. Y Lily tenía ganas pero se aguantaba.

¡Yo…yo no lloro nunca!

Esta vez… sólo me pican los ojos.

· · ·

Después de que aquella panda de lloricas se disolviera, nos despedimos y nos fuimos a nuestras casas. Yo no podía dormir, y Rogue estaba como una tumba, cansado de llorar. Miré por la ventana algo sucia; la luna llena estaba en lo alto, como en el cuento. ¿Vendrá un dragón…? Quizás…

Me acordé del dragón del colgante de Levy, de aquella vez, y algo se despertó en mí. Me levanté con cuidado de no despertar ni al gato ni a mi hermano, y me escapé por la ventana. Seguí la ruta de la base secreta, para después tratar de ir hasta la casa de la enana. ¿Estará despierta? ¿Estará sin poder dormir por ansiedad, como yo? ¿O sin embargo estará durmiendo como un lirón?

Y entonces, un grito desgarrador tapó mis pensamientos.

Me sorprendió ver que la casa estaba quieta, como si aquel ruido fuera normal. Yo corrí, con un mal presentimiento. Vino de la parte más interna del bosque, la más peligrosa… yo no veía, nada de nada. Entonces, llegué a un claro.

Y lo que vi me dejó petrificado.

No me acuerdo de cuando comenzó a llover. Frente a mí, veía el cuerpo de Levy, tumbado en el suelo. Su piel era de color negro noche, y sus ojos ahora eran plateados y miraban al infinito. Estaba quieta, quieta como un cadáver, y me asusté de si estaba muerta. Desde su pecho hasta el vientre, había una brecha, de donde salía una oscuridad grumosa y viscosa, que comenzaba a tomar forma. La oscuridad tomó el cuerpo de Levy y lo engulló, y esa cosa viscosa tomó forma.

La de un dragón oscuro y de ojos de plata.

Me miró, me miró intensamente. ¿Qué cojones es esa cosa? ¿¡Dónde está Levy!? ¿¡Qué le han hecho a la enana!? ¿¡DÓNDE COJONES ESTÁ!?

—¿¡Dónde está la enana!? ¿¡Dónde está Levy!? ¡De…devuélvemela! — le grité, y le lancé una piedra. Estaba muy asustado. Pálido, pálido, y, sin embargo, furioso. La cara se me deformó en una mezcla de ira y miedo. El dragón que se tragó a Levy me observaba, observaba detenidamente.

—Gajeel… lo siento — murmuró. Su voz… era extraña, escalofriante. Era un rugido ronco, un intento de susurro. Y, sin embargo, con un toque familiar.

—¿Levy…?

Retrocedió, preparándose para volar. Yo corrí hacia él, con las piernas temblando. Olor a azufre taponó mi nariz.

—¡No te vayas! ¡Devuélveme a Levy, cabrón! — pero batió las alas y voló hacia el cielo — ¡DEVUÉLVEMELA! ¡REGRÉSALA…!

Algo calló desde el cielo. Lo recogí. Era un collar, con un medallón de madera en forma de dragón. Caí de rodillas al suelo, y comencé a llorar de impotencia. Porque en ese instante lo había comprendido todo, había comprendido que había visto algo que no debía ver, que por culpa de eso nuestra promesa de volver a vernos acabará incumplida. Lo comprendí todo.

—¿Por qué…?

Levy era un dragón.

**Gremio de Matadragones (los tenemos asados y a buen precio):**

¿Qué tal, lectores míos? ¿Os he dejado con la intriga? Es que este fanfic está hecho para traumatizar a Gajeel, gee hee. Quise invertir los papeles; que el nombre de Dragon Slayer se tomase a pecho y literalmente y que Levy tuviese algo que hiciese tener un amor prohibido con Gajeel.

Originalmente iba a ser un one-short sobre el hijo de un herrero pobre y la culta y rica hija del señor del condado, como un amor separado por la riqueza y que Gajeel tuviese que verla en secreto. Y al final, la cosa surgió así, je.

Serán tres one-shorts, titulador Infancia, Juventud y Destino, donde veréis emocionantes (_y largas_) aventuras de Gajeel el caza dragones y su gran trauma. Para el siguiente one-short las cosas cambiarán mucho, la verdad…

Va a ser algo del estilo de Lo que Significa McGarden, una historia sencilla y para terminar. Así me inspiro para acabar con los otros fanfics que aún les queda un trecho.

Y ahora, para los fans del Ángel de Medianoche, tengo una pregunta: ¿crees que debería hacer a los "niños" más niños?¨Porque creo que los chistes verdes no encajan. Supongo que los niños de aquí y los niños de ADM son muy distintos al provenir de épocas muy distintas. Estoy de bajón con esa serie, la verdad…

Crees en las hadas está en proceso, seguramente lo publique pronto así como la sacerdotisa celestial. Respecto a The Perfect Face, quiero hacer a al perfección ese capítulo, asi que esperen, juju.

Si tenéis alguna duda, comentario o crítica sobre este fanfic, ¡sólo póngalo en un review! Por cierto, reitero que los niños son tan buenos hablando porque imitan a los padres que tienen.

_¿Un review? Por cada review, estoy más a tope de power para escribir el siguiente cap :D_


End file.
